The present invention relates to games of amusement and, in particular, to a game board having pieces for playing a multiple number of games with the level of skill and complexity for each game capable of being varied to suit the players.
Strategic board games having pieces which are moved about playing spaces on the board have long been known, with the object often being ultimately to capture all of the opponents pieces or blocking the opponent so that there are no more moves available.
Games such as checkers are easy to learn and understand, as well as inexpensive to manufacture because the playing pieces are identical. On the other hand, games such as chess require a higher level of skill and strategy and are more expensive to manufacture because of the various shaped playing pieces.
Many board games are capable of being used for only a single game using no more than two players and involve a level of skill that cannot readily be varied without substantially changing the character of the game.